The Angel of Black Wings
by AuthorJ
Summary: A mercenary with a dark past hired to take the Clow Cards from Sakura and her friends. When those who would see him dead find him, it's up to the to join forces and stop them in their tracks. Crossover with multiple series
1. Memory

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 1 - Memory**

Okay, some of you people who watch what I write may already know that at one point I said I wouldn't do multiple stories. I think saying that in itself was a mistake. I've got WAY too many ideas, and I just can't concentrate on one story at a time. I figure that I'll clear my head by writing multiple stories at once, then I won't keep everyone waiting one or two months on end for just one freakin' chapter. 'Kay? 'Kay. And, when I mention the heights of the CCS characters, it's a Guesstimate. XP There's no real data on that, so, yeah...

_

* * *

There was no silence this night. No peaceful slumbers or tranquil skies dotted with stars. There were only flames, smoke, and blood. Corpses of hundreds upon hundreds of creatures, some of which were thought to not even exist, lay scattered. Some were in pieces, others as brutally maimed. And the casualties continued to rise. A small family of three lay behind the burning rubble of what was once their home. Before them, their assailants' forms were clearly visible. Demons. From the Ahriman species Vampires, there was not one species that was not present to this slaughter. The mother of the family, a Succubus, looked to her husband with nothing short of sorrow and fear filling her eyes to the brim. The husband, an Angel, shook his head, his wings twitching slightly. Both looked to their child. A son of only 5 years, he lay huddled against his mother, shivering in true horror. Upon his back were black, feathered wings, proof of his breed. At one point, they had been a family of four, but a bomb blast that had leveled their home seemed to have taken the child's sibling, a girl of 3 years. _

_The mother sat up, embracing her son one final time, her words expressing how much she and her husband loved him, and how they absolutely forbid him to leave the hiding place they were planning upon concealing him in. The father's words were for the boy to be strong if they didn't return, to wait for the assailants to leave their ruined home, head on towards a new village, and find a place to stay. The child only found the strength to muster a nod, too frightened to give anything else. The mother finally set her child down and slid him into a part of the rubble that was away from any threat of the flames, concealing him from sight. They then stood, and rushed forward towards the enemy. Before they could even strike, though, demons pounced at them from every side, swarming them. The child sat in the rubble, eyes wide as he watched his parents' slaughter, taking in every second of it...

* * *

_

12 years later, a young man stood atop a hill, overlooking a fair-sized city filled with what appeared to be a few sky scrapers, hundreds upon hundreds of homes, and other buildings that humans would use in their every day lives. His hair, a healthy dark brown, was grown out to his waist, and tied into a thin ponytail. A black sweatshirt clung tightly against his frame, showing clearly a fairly built form that was not overly-bulked, but defined enough to prove formidable in the eyes of most just by a glance. Hanging from his waist, a pair of black jeans that fit loosely around the legs, shifting to wave in the wind as an East-bound breeze blew by. Black boots, covered in dust and scrapes, kept his bare feet from making any contact with the grass and dirt beneath him. Eyes of Hazel gazed upon the town in a glare. Standing at 6"0, he remained totally still, his eyes continuously scanning over the city before him.

He chuckled lightly as he began to walk, his arms dangling at his sides as he thought to himself. _'So, this is where the target lives... I don't feel any extra special auras, so this little job may just go faster than most the others I've been getting lately. Honestly, if this guy's not able to handle a little girl that I can't even detect, he's seriously some kind of loser...' _His current line of work was a mercenary. He'd do any reasonable job for just the right price. This time, it was to steal a valuable artifact of Magic. It wasn't some extremely rare talisman, or some kind of Godly powerful gem, though. It was a book of what seemed to be Tarot Cards. By what his studies on the book and it's owner brought up, said owner was a teenage girl. The name of the girl was Sakura Kinomoto, age 17. She lived in Tomoeda, Japan, a fair-sized town with an average-sized population. A low crime rate, cheap housing, and almost no gang activity to mention. It would seem that this town would be paradise to the average man.

That was solely to the **average** man, though.

This mercenary had done his homework on this Sakura girl, this town, and it's history of extraordinary activities and happenings. He knew of totally bizarre events that had occured with no logical explanation, and of how these events would end as quickly as they began. Only a powerful form of magic could bring out such bizarre events, and it would take an equal or greater form to banish these events. His studies of the girl brought him to the conclusion she was the one who most likely had ended the aforementioned events. After studying her family tree, he'd learned she was a distant descendant of a long-dead and powerful magician that went by the name of Clow Reed. Apparently there was another descendant closer in the lineage, a Chinese boy by the name of Syaoron Li who had come to Tomoeda on a few occasions, and finally moved into the town for good. The mercenary wasn't sure on whether or not either of these two possessed any serious magical capabilities, but he had his assumptions of the two, and was far from horribly concerned about any trouble that may come along. He murmured softly to himself as he came towards the city limits, "This job shouldn't take long at all..."

* * *

The very same Sakura Kinomoto that this mercenary was to acquire the book from was absolutely oblivious to any possible dangers at the moment. It was Sunday afternoon, and for she, Syaoron, and her ever vigilant, ever present companions, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Keroberos, that meant that it was time to wander about the town in search of something to entertain themselves. Of course, Kero, being the only Magical creature in Tomoeda, was hidden in Sakura's handbag, his head sticking out like that of a stuffed animal, but his eyes darting back and forth, trying to find some good place for them to stop at. The past 4 years hadn't changed the Guardian of the Clow Book one bit. Naturally, one would expect Kero's physical appearance to remain the same over lengths of time, as it was a necessity for Guardians to remain in good form. But his habits were the same as always, still a total video game junkie, and junk food maniac. 

Sakura had changed quite a lot, though. She had finally hit her growth spurt a year or two back, which was a great relief to her, as at one point she began to worry if she'd be stuck at a 7th grade height for the rest of her life. Now she was 5"3, and appeared about as tall as other young women her age. Her hair remained the same, save for the two small pigtails she used to put a small amount of her hair in every morning. Her figure had filled out as well, about an average size for a 17-year-old. She wasn't half as naive as she used to be, but there were still many things she would easily fall into in terms of tricks and lies other which other people would speak or act. Her kind and modest frame of mind had also managed to retain itself through out the trials of Junior High and High School.

Tomoyo shared many of the same traits, though she now stood at 5"4, and had grown into a more curved and filled out figure than her close friend. Her hair had grown out to her knees, but it remained as well-groomed and tamed as ever. Physically, she had changed a great deal, but she was almost the exact same as she used to be during the days when she would video tape Sakura's exploits in capturing the Clow Cards. If anything, she had grown even more hellbent than ever on getting Sakura to try on outfits she would make especially for her. She still with held a strong love for Sakura, if not stronger than before, but she knew in her heart that for Sakura's happiness, it would be best not to interfere between she and Syaoron by interjecting her own emotions.

Syaoron had changed the most dramatically of any of them, physically and mentally. His body remained thin and powerful, as before, though now he stood about 5"8. His hair had remained mostly the same, though now it was slightly better groomed, and much less could be found to hang into his face. He'd grown much more open to people, but he still kept himself reserved for the most part, knowing well it's not wise to trust everyone that just gets up and walks. He didn't blush nearly as easily as he used to, but with some effort, turning him several different shades of red was something anyone could do.

The relationship Sakura and Syaoron shared together had grown much more passionate over the past few years, since Syaoron returned from China to stay in Tomoeda with Sakura for good. It had gone from a strong rivalry in the beginning, to friendship, then puppy love, and all the way to dating and kissing. The young couple had reached an overwhelming level of joy a few weeks ago after Syaoron proposed to Sakura to wed her within a year after they graduated from High School. Sakura accepted his offer with absolutely no hesitation. Despite the fact that they were still only in their Junior year of High School at that time, an engagement at a young age was still something that wasn't too uncommon, a fact proven by the time Syaoron was engaged to Meiling Li, his cousin, back in Elementary.

"I still can't believe that my Sakura-Chan's already engaged!", chimed Tomoyo. She had insisted she would be the one to work on Sakura's dress, despite the fact that the wedding wouldn't be taking place for at least two more years. Sakura blushed a little bit at the mention of the engagement, nodding. "I know. But Touya really threw a fit about it..." Syaoron sighed a bit, scratching the back of his head. "We've all known each other for 7 years, and he still treats me like he did when we first met..." Tomoyo blinked, then smiled softly, shaking her head as her charcoal colored hair shifted back and forth in a ponytail she had tied it in. "Yeah, but you know it's only because he's so protective of her... Besides, you didn't exactly make the best first impression when you tried to take Sakura's cards from her." Sakura giggled a little, nodding to the young man beside her, reaching out and grasping his hand within her own. "I've gotta agree with her on that, Syaoron-kun. But Onii-Chan's probably long since over that. He's probably just doing what every other big brother does when their little sister finds that special someone."

Her happiness came to an abrupt halt and was immediately replaced with worry as the Chinese boy came to a dead halt, his smile shifting to a serious gaze. "Syaoron...", the Emerald-eyed young lady said softly, "... are you alright...?" Syaoron looked out the corner of his eyes to the left, his fists clenched tightly. "I sense something...", he murmured to the Card Captor. Sakura blinked, shutting her eyes. She gasped, clutching her heart as she dropped to one knee suddenly. "Sakura!", Tomoyo called out with great worry eminating from her voice as she rushed to her friend's side, kneeling with her. "Is everything alright?", she inquired of her close friend.

The auburn-haired young lady shook her head, her eyes filled with concern. "... I've never... ever felt such a dark presence...", she spoke, her voice trembling softly. Syaoron knelt down beside her, offering a hand to help her to her feet. "Then you've never felt the presence of a Demon's soul, young woman...", spoke a voice from behind. The three teens shifted their gazes behind them to a young man in all black who, by what appearances could tell, looked to be about their age. Syaoron looked to Sakura as if to tell her to just stay back for this, then stood, glaring at the one before them. "What do you mean...?" The young man chuckled, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. His eyes shifted to Sakura and her purse, a light smirk coming across his lips. _'Feels like the presence of those cards I'm supposed to be looking for is eminating from in that girl's purse...'_ He shifted his gaze back to Syaoron, then tilted his head towards a nearby alley before returning it to it's upright position upon his shoulders. "I'd suggest we talk about it in there. This isn't for the ears of an average human... I'd recommend that the young lady with the black hair stay out, though."

Syaoron gave a nod after a moment of contemplation on the matter. He dipped his right hand into his pocket, his eyes narrowed in a cold glare he hadn't used in years. His index and middle fingers closed around a Lightning talisman. Though he never really intended to use it, but he always felt it never hurt to have a little extra protection around just incase. The fact of the matter was, he didn't want to use it, but if worse came to worse, he had his priorities of protecting his friends and the one he loved, and that was a priority that took priority over anything else. Sakura brought herself to her feet, her right hand grasping tightly the pendant about her neck that was the Star Wand. She carried her own suspicions, as well as fears, of this new person. She looked over her shoulder to Tomoyo. "Go on ahead, we'll meet you at the King Penguin slide later..." Tomoyo's hands were clasped together over her chest, wearing upon her face a worried expression. "Are you sure that you and Syaoron will be alright?" Sakura smiled reassuringly and nodded to her close friend, turning and embracing her as she whispered softly into her ear. "Don't worry. If this guy makes any trouble, Syaoron and I can handle it..." Tomoyo nodded, returning the embrace for a few seconds before she stepped back, nodding softly. "Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit." Although still concerned for the well-being of her close friends, she was confident now that they would be fine. Without another word, she turned and walked off.

"If we're done with the wishy-washy crap, can we get on with this?", snapped the young man. At this point, Sakura and Syaoron were both glaring towards him as they nodded, following this person into the alley. After about 3 minutes of walking, when he was sure they were out of earshot of any passer-bys, he turned to face the couple. Li stepped forward, tightening his grip on the paper talisman in his pocket. "Now explain what you meant by "demons". And don't give us any crap by explaining what they are, either, we know already." The figure chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, of course, of course. It would make sense that you wouldn't understand exactly what I meant when I said that. After all, a town like this is practically free of such troubles. No doubt thanks to your cards, Ms. Kinomoto. And, Syaoron, of course. I'm sure that a direct descendant of Clow Reed would be of great assistance to the Card Captor."

Sakura and Syaoron's eyes both shot wide, taken aback by what they had heard. Sakura took one step back, bracing her legs as she pulled the Star Pendant off the string around her neck. "H... how did you...?" The figure smirked. "Oh, come now. You shouldn't be so surprised. If I can so confidently tell you of Demon energies, why shouldn't I know about the you, your boyfriend, and the secrets of magic contained within you and the Clow Cards? Or that midget Guardian in your purse posing as a Plush Toy? Cerberus, was it? By the pathetically weak aura he gives off, he probably would be better off as a Plush Toy. Sure as Hell couldn't do anything against me..." Kero had no hesitations about fuming over this person's mocking words, and almost immediately took to the air, pointing one paw at the figure. "JUST WHO THE HELL D'YA THINK YOU ARE ANYWAYS, CALLIN' US OUT LIKE THIS, PAL? IF YOU WANNA START A FIGHT, AT LEAST GIVE US A DAMNED NAME SO THAT WE CAN PUT IT ON YOUR HEADSTONE!" Sakura's face faulted into a shocked and embarrassed look before she grabbed Kero by the tail. "KERO!" The figure chuckled a bit as he listened to Kero's outburst and observed it's silencing by the hands of his Mistress. "A name, huh...? I don't remember what my original name was. Haven't been able to since I was just a child...", calmly spoke the figure as his hands emerged from his pockets, fingers spread wide open. Near the palms of his hands, two strange glows began to emit, one white, the other black. The glows continued to grow into spheres. The white sphere took upon itself the shape of a Long Sword, while the black took on the image of a Dagger. "But along the time frame of some 7 years when I was an assassin, a frequent client of mine dubbed me Death Bringer..."

* * *

Well, I gotta say, I REALLY like how this is starting off. Remember folks, there're gonna be a lot more characters showin' up than just those limited to CCS, so expect anything! I'm a little peeved I can't use question marks and exclamation points in combination for a stronger feeling when asking questions, but, I guess those're the breaks. Thanks for readin', and hope ya keep watchin' for Chapter 2! 


	2. The Mission

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 2 - The Mission**

Well, this is goin' better than I thought. I have more ideas than I originally predicted I would, so this story may get a good few chapters in this week. Here's to hopin' all goes well!

* * *

Sakura and Syaoron stood firm in the alley, glaring straight towards the figure, now known as Death Bringer. He sneered a bit, raising the sword composed of white light, pointing it at the two teens. Kero had still been fuming over what Death had said to him, and he was more than ready to shift into his fully-powered Guardian state and let loose everything he had. Sakura looked to Syaoron out the corner of her eyes, murmuring softly to him. "Syaoron, be careful. He's got enormous magical energies..." The Chinese boy gave a solemn nod, not taking his eyes off Death for an instant. The young man in black's sneer turned into a menacing glare as he tightened his grip on the sword. "Now, I'm going to give you a choice. Hand over the Clow Cards and I'll be on my way. If you don't, I'm just gonna take them." Sakura held her pendant out at full arm's length, a Magic Circle appearing beneath her feet. "No! I won't hand the cards over to someone like you!" Syaoron nodded, drawing the Lightning talisman he'd been clutching onto so firmly from his pocket, prepared to attack. "You'll just have to take them from us..."

The figure chortled slightly, his ponytail beginning to wave a little bit as a light breeze blew through the alley. "So be it..." Without hesitation, he charged forward, his weapons held tightly in his grip. "SAKURA, GET THE WAND READY!", cried Syaoron as he threw the talisman forward. **"KING OF THUNDER, COME FORTH!"** The slip of paper seemed to come to a halt in mid-air as he shouted these words, immediately sending an immense blast of electricity at their assailant. Not expecting this, he took the blow head on, sending him skidding back a good 10 feet on one knee. Electricity radiated off his body as Sakura's Magic Circle grew brighter. The small pendant in her hands hovered loose of her grip. It came to a halt in mid-air as her hands lifted to it's sides, palms open as she began to chant.

**"The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convent.  
Release!"**

Within a brief instant, a flash of light filled the alleyway, blinding Death. Once his sight had been restored as the flash faded, he saw Sakura holding a large pink wand. At the top of the wand was a circle, and within that circle, a yellow star. On both sides of the wand where two of the star's tips met with the circle were tiny, white wings. Death narrowed his eyes as Sakura's aura finally became apparent to his senses. He there came to believe that he could only detect her magical essence whenever she summoned this wand. He stood up straight, gripping his two weapons even tighter as he pondered to himself in silence. _'This girl packs some serious firepower... I can't play around with her, I need to be careful...'_ A strange aura began to eminate off of Death's body at this point. Swirls of black and white magic energy began to circulate around him as his swords returned to their spherical forms. He lifted his hands, beginning to chant in a bizarre tongue totally unknown to either Sakura or Syaoron. Kero's eyes shot wide as he heard the words, though, voicing his thoughts unconsciously in the process. "That language... it... it can't be...!"

Death raised his hands forward, the palms facing Sakura. The two spheres followed his movements, beginning to glow even brighter. Sakura, wasting no time, thrust her hand into a purse she had been carrying with her. Before she could draw out a card, though, a voice could be heard from the back of the alley. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?", called an older man. Kero winced, immediately diving into Sakura's purse and taking on the facade of a plushie once more. Death narrowed his eyes, his hands lowering to his sides. The spheres vanished as he spat to the side. "Tch... this'll draw too much attention... Consider yourselves lucky for today, but I will be back, and those cards will come with me..." Without another word, a bright flash shot from his body, straight into the air. Syaoron and Sakura shielded their eyes as the blinding light covered the sky. Death turned, taking this as his advantage to flee. He didn't need to be questioned by anyone, as he feared he may draw attention to himself.

As the flash died, Sakura and Syaoron stood there, finding no evidence of their encounter, save for the ashes of Syaoron's lightning talisman. The man who hollared had just made his way to them through the alley, a concerned look upon his face. "Are you two kids alright?" Sakura and Syaoron nodded. As the man moved past them to inspect what had caused that flash, Sakura lowered her head to the ground, looking into a tiny puddle on the asphault covered ground of the alley, conemplating to herself. _'Just who was that boy...?'

* * *

_

The next day, Sakura sighed as she sat in class. Currently, she attended the same high school that her older brother and Nakuru, the human form of one of Eriol's guardians, did back when she was still in Elementary. She sighed yet again, looking at her uniform, the same as Nakuru's, and every other female student that had attended the school in the present past. _'I don't understand... what would that boy want with the cards? Even more importantly, how did he know about all of us...? There's no sense behind it, and I haven't even had any premonitions in my dreams on it...'_ She snapped to attention as the final bell rang, then looked forward. It was homeroom now, so it was just a matter of waiting through for the next class while the teacher took role. As her teacher came through the door and headed straight behind his desk to the chalkboard, she was surprised to catch him writing down something on the board. He turned, facing his students as he cleared his throat. "Class, today we have a new student." The teacher's attention shifted to the open door. "Please, if you would come in now and introduce yourself..."

The new student walked forward, donning the regular school uniform. He stood somberly by the teacher, turning to fully face everyone. Sakura's eyes shot wide at the sight before her. Standing in her homeroom was her assailant from the day before. He sighed, speaking in a serious tone. "Hello. My name is Aron Douglas. It's nice to meet you all." He sighed, a far from excited look upon his face. The teacher gazed around the class, then pointed to a seat in the back left corner. "You can sit right there." He nodded, walking forward. His gaze shifted to Sakura, who's own had not left him for a second, half from caution, half from shock. He smirked at her as he passed by her row, heading to the back. He was across the classroom from her, so that gave the young Card mistress some comfort. The smirk in itself, though, brought her absolutely nothing but concern.

* * *

By lunchtime, Sakura, Syaoron, and Tomoyo were all heading up to the roof with their lunches, a usual routine for the trio. Sakura had by now explained the entire situation. Syaoron growled, looking straight up at the steps. "Dammit. What the Hell's he doing here...?" Tomoyo shook her head, looking to her friends out the corner of her eyes. "More importantly, are you alright Sakura? From what you guys told me happened yesterday..." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I, I'm fine... it's just, I'm worried. He's after the cards, but the way he ran yesterday when that man came by, I'm sure he doesn't want to draw any attention... I'll have to talk to Kero about this when I get home tonight." As the three finally reached the roof access and opened the door, they were taken aback. Standing at a corner of the roof, looking over the city was "Aron", who they better knew as Death. He looked over his shoulder at the three and grinned, then shrugged, looking forward over the city once more.

Syaoron narrowed his eyes and set his lunch down on the ground, immediately storming forward. He'd had it with this smug attitude that had been plaguing his mind since yesterday, and he wanted some answers. "Hey, **"ARON"**!" Sakura grit her teeth, following quickly after him. "Syaoron, no!" Tomoyo didn't waste anytime, quickly coming to back her two friends up. As Syaoron came to a halt behind their new school mate, he grit his teeth. "What the **Hell** are you doing here...?", he barked at him. Death chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "Keepin' an eye on my target..." Sakura came to a halt behind Syaoron, and Tomoyo beside Sakura. Sakura sighed, looking straight at the back of Death's head. "Care to explain the name you used, then...? Is Aron your real name? Were you lying yesterday when you told us how you didn't know what your real name was?" Death shook his head, his right hand grasping onto the chain-link fence before him. "No. Aron Douglas is just a fake name I use whenever I think I may be around for a bit. Besides, I'm just _**SO** _sure they'd understand if I were to put "Death Bringer" when I filled out my application forms here." Sakura winced at how sarcastic his words sounded. Death turned to face them, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure you're here for something a little more specific then to ask meaningless questions like this, though. I'd recommend you ask, seeing as you're wasting my time with these little trifles..."

Sakura nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. "Fair enough... why are you after the Clow Cards? Do you intend to use them for something?" Death chuckled a little bit, leaning back into the gate, propping one foot up against it. "I guess that's a reasonable question... No, I don't intend to use them. But I do intend to take them. I got a client in another Realm that's been dying for these things, and he's willing to pay a fair price to get his grubby hands on 'em." Syaoron just stood there, his temper having died down sufficiently. He then looked over the school and town below through one side of the fence. "So that's it? You're just a hired thief?" Death snickered a little, shutting his eyes. "Mercenary's more like it... I don't have any ill will against anyone here, I just do what I get payed to. It's my way of getting by. So basically, it's nothing personal, it's just my job..." Syaoron smirked a bit, looking up at him. "So you're just someone's lap dog then? And here I thought there was more to it then that. You're no different than half the low-life crooks we have here..."

Death's eyes opened into a serious glare. Within an instant, Death was holding the Chinese boy up off the ground by his throat, squeezing with one hand, cutting off his hair. "If you ever call me that again, I'll slice that smart mouth and the head it's stuck on right off your shoulders... Are we clear on that...?" Sakura grit her teeth, dropping her lunch and tackling into Death without a second thought, knocking him back slightly, forcing him to drop Syaoron right onto his bottom. Syaoron coughed, propping himself up with one hand and holding his throat with the other while Sakura knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" He nodded weakly, rubbing his throat. Tomoyo, in the meantime, looked to Death, blinking a bit. "You said "Realm"... what exactly did you mean by that?" Death spat to the side, then walked by them, his hands returning to his pockets as he headed towards the stairs. "If you want your answer to that, girl, think about the different ways you can use Realm in speech. Your answer should come, considering you have the intellect to figure it out for yourself." Sakura, Syaoron, and Tomoyo merely watched as he vanished down the stairwell. Sakura sensed something went deeper than just a mercenary with him, but whatever it was, it would take much more time to figure it out than a single lunch break.

* * *

Hooookaaayyy, no multi-anime stuff yet. But I promise, by next chapter, it WILL be in there! XD Until next time around, folks, laters! 


	3. Identity

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 3 - Identity**

Well, I thought of a way around the inability to use question marks and exclamation points one after the other. From now on, Bold and Italic sentences will represent a character yelling out a question.

* * *

Sakura, Syaoron, and Tomoyo headed home after school together at the end of this particular day. They intended to meet together in Sakura's room to have a "Pow-Wow", as it were, with Kero about their newfound problem. Sakura's arms had remained crossed over her chest since they had left school that day, lost deep in her thoughts. Back when the Cards ran wild, this might have been normal, but it had been a long time since she'd had something this heavy weighing upon her mind, and both of her friends knew this would probably result in trouble in the long run. Syaoron reached a hand out and layed it upon Sakura's shoulder gently. The young woman's head, which had been downcast in thought, shot up and faced her significant other. "Hoe?"

Syaoron smiled a little. "Look, don't get too deep into this. We'll meet with Kero and talk. He may be able to help us anyways." Tomoyo nodded, holding her bookbag in one hand while the other was held up, her index finger on that particular hand pointing skyward. "I'm sure he will. Maybe we can talk with Yue later, as well. Those two have been around for ages, so it's quite likely they know something." Sakura blinked, recognizing her friends' attempts to cheer her up and lighten her burden. A great smile crossed her face as she gave a nod, looking ahead once more. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks you guys."

As the trio walked down the street, Death followed them via the roof tops, making sure to stay a couple of houses behind. There was a strange communicator in his left hand as he ran, gazing out the corner of his eyes into it. A sophisticated man's voice eminated from the communicator as Death continued to follow. "So, Death, how goes the hunt for the Clow Cards?" Death rolled his eyes, giving a look into the communicator. It was a two-way visual. The man on the otherside had long, white hair that ran down past his shoulders. A section of it draped over his left eye. He wore a red suit with a white dress shirt and vest beneath it. Slim faced, and smug, the man, in his own World, was the owner of a famous, world-reknowned company called Industrial Illusions that had a monopoly over an even more famous card game called Duel Monsters. "Pegasus, I haven't made any more progress then the last time you made contact with me. Don't worry. I'll get you the cards, and you'll give me those artifacts we talked about. We clear on that?" Pegasus chuckled softly, nodding. "My, my, aren't we the ill-tempered one? Regardless, I have total faith in you. Do your job, and you will get those artifacts as you've requested." Death smirked a bit, nodding. He watched as the trio of teens turned up the walkway into a very well-kept two-story house. "I'll have to get back to you later, Pegasus. I've gotta take care of somethin'." Without another word, he shut the communicator down and slipped it into one of his pockets.

Death shut his eyes, making sure that his aura was still supressed. Learning control was something he'd always needed to do when he was an assassin so he could make stealthy kills against opponents with extraordinary senses, such as Syaoron and Sakura. Once he had made sure all was clear, he knelt down and moved to the edge of the roof he was on, watching as the three entered the house adjacent to the one he was standing upon. Once he was sure they were inside the house, he jumped over, landing on the house's roof. One would think it would be trivial for him to try and find which room in the two-story home that the three would reside in at the time. Death, though, knew the feel of Sakura's aura after the previous day. So long as he was within a few hundred feet of it, he could locate it even without the wand in it's true form. He moved silently, touching his feet down as gently upon the roof as possible, following her aura to a room on the second story. He could already hear voices from below as he creeped to the edge of the roof, no doubt thanks to an open window. Without a sound, he lay himself upon the roof, listening in on the conversation below.

* * *

"... and that's exactly what happened. He's at our school now, and he's absolutely Hellbent on getting the Clow Cards from Sakura.", spoke Syaoron. Kero sighed, sitting on Sakura's dresser, his head hanging low as his forepaws remained crossed over his chest. "This isn't good... Sakura, Syaoron, Tomoyo, you have to keep on your toes whenever you're around him. Don't let your guards down for an even instant." Tomoyo sighed, her hands gripping her skirt tightly as they rested in her lap. Sakura, from her place upon her bed, noticed this. "Tomoyo, is something the matter?" Tomoyo blinked, gazing to Sakura. She then looked at the floor. "Well... that boy said something about Realms earlier. When I asked him, he told me to think of how many ways it could be used in when you talk." Kero's ears perked up at the mention of this. His attention shifted to Tomoyo, a serious look in his eyes. "Do you remember exactly what he mentioned about "Realms", Tomoyo?", he hastily inquired. She nodded softly, her blue eyes shutting slowly. "He said that he had a client in another Realm that wanted the cards." Kero groaned, moving one of his paws to his head. "This complicates things..."

Sakura blinked, tilting her head. "Hoe?" Syaoron and Tomoyo's gazes shifted to Kero once more as the small yellow guardian sighed. "If this is the way I think it sounds, I what we've got on our hands is a mercenary that can travel through Dimensions." Syaoron gave a look to Kero that pretty much spelled out, "You have GOT to be kidding". Kero noticed this, then floated up, his arms falling to his sides. "I'm serious, you guys. Dimension travel **DOES **exist, and there are people who **DO** use it! After all, saying "Realms" is a common term for reference to dimensions, and considering this guy's magic abilities, as we saw yesterday, I don't put it past him for a second." The Chinese boy rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "How are you so sure, anyways? Are you sure all those video games haven't just rotted your brain?", he said in a very cynical manner. Kero was immediately in Syaoron's face, driving his skull into the Chinese boy's as he glared directly at him. **_"Wanna say that again?"_** Syaoron pushed back against Kero, grinning in a very irritated manner. "Yeah, I'll say it again! **Those video games have gone straight to your head and totally trashed your concept of reality and fantasy!**" Sakura groaned, thankful her brother and father weren't home at the time. Without missing a beat, she stood from her bed and walked over to the two, grabbing Kero by the tail, and pushing Syaoron's head back. "Guys, cut it out. This isn't what we need right now... Kero, can you explain how you know about this exactly?"

Kero huffed, then floated back as Sakura released his tail. "Fine... a long while back, Clow had a hand in creating a pair of creatures called Mokona with the Dimension Witch, Yuko Ichihara. This was way back, not too long after Yue, the Clow Cards, and myself were created. The White Mokona was be designed to send people to other dimensions. It could travel with them and detect things for them, as well. The Black Mokona would remain with Yuko. Both could open up communication with others, and send items back and forth between multiple Dimensions. Of course, there's no doubt that Yuko isn't the only person that can do this, and judging by how serious this guy sounds about all this, I think he meant it when he talked about other Realms. He'd at least have to have some way to transport and communicate between them, if anything."

The three teens just sat there, totally dumbstruck by all of this. They'd read things like that in stories, and seen it in games and on television, but the fact that it actually existed was amazing to them. Tomoyo sighed a bit, shaking her head. "If this person is capable of dimensional travel, we might be in trouble. Heaven only knows what kinds of things exist in other dimensions, after all..." Kero sighed, floating down to the table once more. Sakura blinked a bit, getting a feeling there was more to this than Kero would be willing to let on without being asked. So, naturally, she would. "Kero, I know that look. There's more to this than you're letting us in on, isn't there?" Kero couldn't help but wince a little. The three immediately knew that Sakura had hit the nail on the head. Syaoron's arms parted from one another and fell to his sides as he stood. "Tell us then. We need all the information we can get on this guy, and anything you think may help actually might."

Kero sighed a little, touching down onto Sakura's dresser yet again. "... it was the language he used yesterday in the alley." The trio blinked as they watched the little guardian shift his gaze out Sakura's open window. "Syaoron, Sakura, you remember that strange babble he was speaking during the battle just before that guy interrupted things?" Syaoron nodded immediately, and though Sakura had to think for a moment, she also gave a positive response to Kero's question. "Yes, I remember that. But what's the big deal? I'm sure it was just a spell incantation from some other place." Kero sighed, shaking his head. "It's not just any other place where you learn that language, Sakura... That was a Demonic language. Even people closest in touch with Magic can't fully decipher or understand, but they can recognize the words themselves. It's a dark language totally enshrouded in mystery, and it's got me concerned... The thing I'm most concerned about is that in all of history, there hasn't been one human who's ever spoken in a Tongue without being possessed in order to do so. But I didn't feel two different spirits in that kid, there was just one..."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she heard this. Upon thinking back, she realized that was only able to sense a single spirit as well. "But... if what you say about knowing that language is true, then that means this boy..." Kero nodded, his gaze shifting to the three, more serious than it's ever been in the past. "... this boy has to at least have some form of a Demonic bloodline in his ancestry, probably within recent generations. If it were over about 500 years ago, the blood would have run too thin for him to be able to speak like he did effectively. It's possible that if he did have that blood from the past, a member of his family in recent generations did have a child with a Demon. But the problem is, relationships like that are few and none, no matter how many dimensions you decide to look in. Normally Humans stick with Humans, Demons with Demons, and Angels with Angels. A half-breed is not something you see commonly..."

Syaoron grit his teeth, looking at the floor. "So that's what he meant when he said we'd never felt the presence of a Demon's soul... Damn!", he said, punching the floor simultaneously. Kero nodded, gritting his teeth. "I've seen Demons in the past, but it'd been so long since one had shown itself in this world, I'd forgotten the feel of it's aura... Every one I've ever seen has been pure evil, right down to the core. Even in all the myths you'll read, the demons there are pure evil. And believe me, a fair amount of those myths are true. We can only assume that the reason he hasn't gone all out is because he's waiting for the right moment..."

Sakura sat back down on her bed, her head low as she began to think heavily to herself while Syaoron, Tomoyo and Kero continued to talk. _'... but how can that be...? He can't be pure evil, otherwise he wouldn't have run when that man came. He would have just killed him and continued on with us... What's more, his presence was very dark, but, I could have sworn I felt something comforting in him...'_ She sighed, looking up at her friends. Kero looked to Sakura sternly. "You guys need to watch your backs, especially you, Sakura. If he's after the Clow Cards, it's likely you'll be the one most frequented by him." Sakura gave a weak nod, gazing out the corner of her eyes to the sheets upon her bed, continuing to think to herself. _'... It's too soon to assume what he is in whole. I'm sure there's more to him than this, there's got to be... nothing pure evil can have even the slightest warmth to it's aura...'

* * *

_

Death chuckled silently as he lay on the roof. The sun had already set, and the Moon and stars were apparent in the night sky. _'Looks like they've got me half-figured out...'_ He sat up as he thought to himself, then slowly stood, his arms crossed as he began to whisper to himself. "... only half... and that's all I'll ever be... a child that's Damned from both Heaven and Hell..." He sighed, turning and heading away from the side of the house with Sakura's room on it, his footsteps still as silent as ever. He shut his eyes as he walked, his head low. "... I guess that's just the way it is... no one really gives a damn about you when you aren't a full Human, Demon, or Angel..."

* * *

Yeah, I know, depressing end to the chapter, and not really too much in on the "Multiple Anime" department. I'm doin' what I can here! XD Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed this. Please Read and Review, and see ya'll next chapter! 


	4. Good or Evil?

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 4 - Good or Evil?**

Chapter 4 already? Man, I'm makin' a lot of headway with this one. I think I need to give my other story this much attention, too!

* * *

The next few days, for Sakura and Syaoron, seemed to go as smoothly as they used to before Death made his appearance to them. Save for the fact that they were totally on guard around him every time that they so much as swapped glances, all went without any real trouble. This, to Sakura and Syaoron, was something that they could handle. Unfortunately, as with all things, nothing good can last forever.

On Friday, it was the same routine as always. Get up, get to school, and get through the day. Nothing out of the ordinary, and it appeared to be another day that went off without a hitch. Sakura sighed as the last bell of the day rang out, echoing through the halls. She watched as her classmates poured out of the room, while she continued to gather her things. Today, she, Tomoyo, and Syaoron were to head out to the movies together. There was a new movie out at the time that had gotten excellent reviews by all of their classmates who had seen it, so it seemed that seeing it was a requirement. Sakura gave one more sigh as she finished packing her things, her thoughts still on Death. _'I still can't believe he, or anyone else for that matter, can ever possibly be pure evil... That warmth I felt inside his aura, that's not something that pure evil could generate, is it...?'_

Sakura was broken from her thoughts as she picked up another presence. She looked straight up above her head, blinking a little. "It's... coming from the roof...?" Without wasting any time, she stood with her book bag, rushing out the door of her class to the stairs. The presence was warm, inviting, and comforting, and it grew even more-so as she drew closer to it with each stair she climbed upwards. Within a moment or two, she finally reached the roof access, panting heavily as she leaned over on her knees to catch her breath. She shook her head, reaching one hand forward as she peaked out the door. Nothing. But the presence wasn't coming in the direction that was visible to her range of sight. No, it was on the other side of the roof. Slowly and silently, she creeped out the door to the corner of the roof access' entrance. The presence was right around the corner, and even more powerful than before. She gulped a bit, somewhat frightened thanks to what she'd been put through the past few days with having to be on guard around Death nonstop. Without wasting another moment, though, she peeked around the corner, her eyes shooting wide open at the sight before her.

Death stood at the corner of the roof access, hovering slightly off the ground. His eyes were only half open, with a dull, straight forward gaze as though he were in a tranced state. Around his body, a white aura eminated, giving Sakura that same warm feeling she had detected earlier. She stood silently, watching him as he floated in that one spot. The aura surged momentarily, sending a tiny wave of his dark aura out that was almost immediately became engulfed by the light aura. Sakura, who had entirely forgotten she was holding her bookbag, dropped it on the ground, creating a loud thump upon the ground that snapped Death out of his trance. He dropped down, landing firmly on both feet as he looked over his shoulder. By this point, Sakura had already recoiled her head from view. That wouldn't do her any good, though, as Death could detect her presence. **"Kinomoto!"**,he hollared out sternly, "Show yourself, I **know** you're there!"

Sakura winced as she heard her name, picking her Wand off of her necklace as she walked around the corner, a bit of a guilty look showing in her eyes. Death walked forward to her quickly, his fists clenched. Sakura stepped back, but not quickly enough, as Death was soon on top of her. "What did you see...?" Sakura shook her head nervously, quickly returning her gaze to him. "N, nothing! I, I mean, I did feel that warm aura, and... well, you were kind of up in the air, but, that's nothing I haven't seen or felt before..." Death stood still before her, his eyes narrowed into an intimidating glare. Sakura feared that he would try and take the Cards from her now, and she knew that would require going into battle with him. She gripped the pendant in her hand as she quivered a bit, biting her bottom lip. Death remained silent, not budging even an inch for about a moment. He then sighed, shaking his head. "Like it really matters... Do whatever the Hell you want, I'm sure you know better than to leak that kind of information to regular Humans..."

Sakura just stood there, totally dumbstruck and in awe. He hadn't attacked her, or retaliated in even the least to the fact she had been spying on him. A bit of a smile crept over her face as she thought to herself. _'That sinches it. That aura, the fact he didn't even attack me for sneaking around like that and discovering this... He **can't** be pure evil! He **must** have some kindness in his heart!'_ Sakura sighed, feeling a large weight lifted off her chest. She blinked, watching as Death moved towards the open stairwell. "H, hey, wait! I want to ask you something!" Death blinked a bit, coming to a halt at the entrance to the roof access. He turned around, just to see Sakura coming to a halt about three feet away from him, reattaching her pendant to her necklace. "Death... well, it's just... you've got a lot of other talents, why be a mercenary? I mean, I'm sure you could do something a lot better suited to your skills..."

Death just stood there, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't understand why this girl cared what he did or didn't do, outside of the fact that he wanted her cards for Pegasus. He sighed a little, shaking his head. "I guess I just feel like being a mercenary, is there a problem with that? Or is this some kind of attempt to talk me out of taking your Cards?" Sakura shook her head hastily, waving her hands frantically infront of her. "Nononono! That's not it at all!" She sighed a little, calming herself before she continued. "It's just... I really think you could do better for yourself than just hiring yourself out to the first person who comes calling with good pay..." Death sighed, turning his gaze away from her, depression clearly shining within his eyes. Sakura saw this, then lowered her head. "S, sorry... it wasn't my place..." Death shook his head, shutting his eyes. "Nah. Yer right, I could be doing other things..." He sighed, turning his back to her as he began down the stairs. "But then... who would accept me for what I really am...?" Upon hearing that last remark, Sakura just stood there, her arms dangling at her sides as she watched Death continue down the stairs until he was out of sight. She looked down at her book bag lying on it's side, kneeling down to pick it up. She could see she touched some kind of nerve, and for that, despite the fact he was her opponent, she felt guilt.

* * *

Sakura sighed, reaching the school gates about a half hour later than she was supposed to. Syaoron and Tomoyo watched as she came up to them, both with looks of concern worn upon their faces. Syaoron walked forward, stopping right before Sakura. The auburn haired young woman looked up at her fiance, a slightly guilty look upon her face. Syaoron sighed, putting one hand on her shoulder. "What kept you? We were beginning to worry that Death may've gotten to you..." Sakura smiled gently, shaking her head. "No, no... I just had a couple things in class I needed to take care of, that's all." Syaoron looked straight at her, concern apparent on his face. He knew when she was lying, but he felt it would be a bad idea to press the matter. He faked a smile, nodding gently. "Yeah, alright..."

Tomoyo, who had been behind Syaoron when he approached Sakura, cleared her throat a bit to draw the attention of her two friends. "Everyone, I'm glad that everything's alright, but we're not going to make the movie if we don't hurry." Sakura and Syaoron winced a bit, then nodded. Syaoron flung his book bag over his left shoulder, gripping the handle tightly. "Alright then, let's get going." Sakura nodded gently, following behind her friends. She knew that Syaoron could tell she was lying, and she knew she'd have to answer later. Right now, though, she needed time, time to contemplate upon what she had seen of Death on the roof.

* * *

Later on in the evening, at the dead of Midnight, several loud screeches eminated from a back alley at the far side of Tomoeda. Death stood there, holding his Long Sword composed of light, blood dripping off the blade. Behind him lay the quickly decaying corpses of a horde of Goblins and Basilisks. He turned, holding his left hand up, facing their corpses. Without any warning, a violet and blue Gate opened beneath them, sending each piece of their corpses to a Dimension that would be far more familiarized with such sights. The Gate shut, and his Long Sword vanished. He growled silently as he smacked the bottom of his fist against a brick wall next to him, lost in his thoughts. _'Curse it all! They've already tracked me down... I've got to take care of this job before any innocents lose their lives... I can't let what happened 12 years ago reoccur in this world...'

* * *

_

Yep, it's time for the real trouble to start folks. Hope you enjoyed readin' this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. One Hell of a Fix

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 5 - One Hell of a Fix**

This chapter, I hope, is a lot more interesting than the last few. Enjoy folks!

* * *

It was the middle of the morning on Saturday, the hour of 3 A.M. to be exact. In a string abandoned buildings in South Tomoeda, there was no silence to be found. Within each and every last building, a dark army collected itself. Hundreds of demons, each from their own respective Realms, began to gather together. Vampires, Ahriman, Kappa, Coeurl, and Lamia were only a few of the species present. Out every species in every Realm, there were at least 5 present. Larger demons would be found in store houses, cramped tightly together. There were few occassions in which there would ever be such a gathering of such a vast amount of evil creatures. This would be one of them.

In the building centered between all of the others, a single demon stood tall. Scars were apparent all over it's form. At first glance, one could easily mistake it for a human, but this was far from the truth. Two black horns raised an inch from the head, then shifted at a steep angle that pointed to the figure's back. Red scaled claws and skin covered the creature from the it's knees to it's feet, and from it's elbows to it's clawed hands. Leathery wings protruded from the back, covering the end of a long, white mane of fine hair. It's eyes were a deep shade of crimson, bent into a constant glare. From it's mouth, where a Human's Canine teeth would be found, were fangs, slightly protruding from the lips of this unknown figure. The body itself was female, the torso draped over by a brown leather dress stained with dried blood. She grinned, able to detect the hundreds upon hundreds of demons that were gathering, her thoughts concentrating solely upon the matter at hand. _'Soon this travesty of Angel and Demon will come to a halt... I will tear this entire world apart if I must, but he will elude my eyes no more...'

* * *

_

At 5:04 A.M., Death stood in an alley, his shirt and hands absolutely drenched with blood. He panted heavily, his back pressed against the wall, his eyes narrowed into a glare towards the sky. _'Still dark out... but the Human traffic should start up soon, they'll recede back into the shadows...'_ His gaze shifted to the body of an Ogre he had just slain, the club lying in two cleanly cut pieces upon the ground. The body was sliced in half vertically, causing blood to spill out into a pool upon the ground. Some ran into a nearby storm drain, while the rest merely gathered about the Ogre's corpse. Death's hand raised, opening a large Gate that took in the Ogre's corpse and it's blood. Once the clean-up was done, the Gate closed, as usual. He stood up straight, having now caught his breath. His gaze was downcast at the ground as he clenched his fists, projecting his thoughts unconsciously. "It never stops... No matter where I go, ever since I made a name for myself as an Assassin, they've been hunting me... Tch, shoulda known better 5 years ago that just changing jobs wouldn't do anything in terms of losing them."

Death sighed, pulling the shirt off over his head. He wrapped it into a ball and turned out of the alley, a Hellbent expression on his face. _'They won't hold back long. The demons are already becoming more and more apparent. Within a couple days at tops, the town will be overflowing with them, and there won't be anyone who can stand against them. I've got to get the Cards tonight and get the Hell out of here before those devilish bastards and their leader decide on a full-scale attack...'_ Death nodded to himself, affirming the plan in his mind. Without a second's hesitation, he broke into a sprint, his eyes narrowed into a serious glare. At full speed, he could make it to Sakura's home in a matter of moments. This was partly due to the blood that ran through his veins, giving him a greater physical prowess than what most humans at their best could muster.

* * *

At 5:12 A.M., Death reached Sakura's house. He wasted no time. He rushed up the walkway and to the side of the house Sakura's room was on. If he wanted to get out without any delays or trouble, he had to take care of it silently. He jumped hastily onto a wall next to the house, quickly bounding off of it and towards the window. He slowed himself by pressing a little of his aura infront of him and below him, grasping the window sill gently. He pulled himself up, unable to help but grin at his fortune. The window was wide open. He could see, though, the keeper of the Clow sleeping soundly in her bed on her side, her back turned to face him. He narrowed his eyes, silently pulling himself up and through the sill. He could sense the Clow Cards, and he immediately shuddered at where they were within the walls of the room.

The Clow Cards were found to be lying right behind Sakura. _'Neeeeever that easy...'_, he thought to himself as he creeped forward. As he reached the edge of the bed, he could see the Clow Mistress shift a little in her sleep, forcing his body to freeze right where it was. He could hear her murmuring something inaudible to his ears, but he didn't care about that at the time. He was truly relieved she hadn't awoken. He smirked as he leaned forward, grabbing the Clow book. He opened it up, finding the Cards within. _'Pegasus said there were 52... better'd do a count to make absolutely sure.'_

That's exactly what he did. He reached in and grasped the cards, setting the book down silently on the bed. He then quickly flipped through them. _'46, 47, 48, 49... what the, just 49...? Where're the other three?'_ He looked up from the Cards in his hands, then twitched slightly. Sakura was sitting up, gazing silently at him, wearing a smile on her face. "Got'cha." Death blinked for a minute, then dropped the Cards, scattering them about the floor. Something was binding his arms and legs together, lifting him about 3 feet off into the air. He looked down, growling. "A Shadow and... a gust of Wind...? Well, that explains two of the three missing..." He grit his teeth, struggling against his binds. It was futile, though, as they were far too powerful for him in his current state. "You're looking at the Fifty-Second card, Death.", spoke a familiar voice from the closet. Death's gaze shifted to the closet door, a cynical look on his face. "Oh, you have got to be freakin' kidding me..."

The closet door opened, revealing Syaoron, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero, all watching him. Death's eyes remained locked on Sakura, though. He looked between the two Card mistresses, then growled. "Okay, what the **HELL** is going on here!" The Sakura in the closet, who's Death's eyes were currently fixated on, grinned a bit and pointed at the Sakura in the bed. "She's the Fifty-Second card." Death blinked, looking over at the Sakura on the bed. The cynical look returned as he found himself gazing at a young girl of a light-blue color, holding a round Mirror. "... yer kiddin' me..." Sakura smiled, nodding a "Thank You" to Mirror as she returned her to it's Card form. The pink Card floated to Sakura's hand as she held up a V with her index and middle fingers. "The Mirror Card. She can copy whatever person she touches, right down to the voice. Of course, that didn't change her aura..." Death narrowed his eyes into a lethal gaze. "I follow you. You put the Clow Book by that Pseudo-Sakura just so you could conceal her aura. Nice trick..."

Syaoron walked forward, gripping his sword in his right hand while the other dangled at his side. "We had a feeling you might try something tonight, so we set-up a trap. We were about to call it quits, but in you came, and you took the bait hook, line, and sinker." Death growled, thrashing wildly in his bonds. **"DAMMITALL, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE CARDS SO I CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** Sakura shook her head, her arms crossed. "No chance. We're going to make sure you can't get your hands on the Cards." Death lowered his head, shuddering. "Please... I have to take them with me, I gotta get outta here...! If I don't leave this Realm soon, then somethin' horrible's gonna happen!"

Kero laughed a bit, his paws crossed over his chest. "Heheheh, yeah right! Last I checked, you're in **NO** position to do anything "horrible". Instead, you're all wrapped up by The Shadow and The Windy Cards!" Death shook his head, thrusting his weight forward for Kero, trying to headbutt him. He only managed to stretch Windy and Shadow about a foot before they recoiled, pulling him back into the same position as before. **"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU STUPID HAIRBALL!"** Tomoyo blinked a bit as she heard Death hollar this out. She was currently in possession of Sakura's Star Wand, keeping it a safe distance from Death so he couldn't damage or destroy it, despite how unlikely it would be even if it did get within his range. "But, if that's not what you mean by trouble, then what do you mean...?"

As if on cue, a bizarre creature shot through the window, headed straight for Sakura. Syaoron, though, caught this out of the corner of his eye. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed Sakura out of the way to safety. The flat side of his sword met with the creature in a swinging motion, sending it flying into a corner. It smacked straight into the wall and slid down. The body, no bigger than a Basketball, was round and pure black, with a single eye in the center that took up most of it's head, with a mouth below to accompany it. Wings grew from it's sides, and talons from it's feet. It gave a weak squeal as it lay there in a daze. Death looked to his four captors, and they to him as he began to speak. "For starters, I'll be brief and say **THAT'S** what I mean..."

* * *

Well, I never said there wouldn't be game references in here, now did I? Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, be ready for Ch. 6 relatively soon! 


	6. Confession

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 6 - Confession**

Me: I've missed the Author Commentary section, so I'm gonna keep it in this!

Sakura: So does that mean we actually get to talk like the Sonic and Megaman.EXE cast? And, I mean OUTSIDE the story?

Me: Whaddya

reckon yer doin' now?

Sakura: Point made.

Syaoron: #Kicks him off his chair#

Me: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Syaoron: #Looms over him# SIX, MONTHS! You haven't touched this story in SIX MONTHS!

Meilin: We were starting to wonder if you'd just plain forgotten about us!

Me: Hey, you're not even IN this, can it Pigtails!

Others: #Watch as a merciless beating of the author at the hands of a high-strung Chinese girl gets under way#

Yue: My money's on Meilin.

Kero: Same.

Tomoyo: Can we please get on with this...?

Me: START THE CHAPTER, START THE CHAPTER!

Guidelines for reading : _Italics are thoughts,_ **Bold puts strong emphasis on words and phrases, **ALL CAPS IS YELLING,** _and_ _Bold and Italics are Ominous

* * *

_**

Death, Syaoron, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero all gazed upon their assailant. Death narrowed his eyes, focusing his gaze upon the Card Captor. "Alright, I'll at least cut a deal with you. You let me outta this mess, I'll do what I can to try and get something done about this, AND I'll explain everything."

Syaoron narrowed his eyes, bringing the tip of the blade right up to Death's face. "How can we trust you...? You attacked Sakura and I, and you're trying to take the Clow Cards just because some ass in another dimension paid you to. I don't really see why we don't just throw you to this thing."

Death winced a bit at this. The boy had a point he couldn't deny. "Valid point... But I can give you two damned good reasons why. One, THAT little Ahriman demon, yes, you heard right, Ahriman **DEMON**, is just a child that doesn't even know it's most lethal technique yet. Two, if you **DON'T** let me go, then I promise you, this little fella lyin' in the corner with a concussion is gonna be the LEAST of your worries!"

Sakura crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the would-be thief. "You can't do anything like that, didn't we already go over this...?"

Death growled as he began to thrash wildly within the bindings. "DAMMIT ALL I WASN'T TALKIN' 'BOUT ME BEIN' THE ONE YA HAD TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Tomoyo leaned over towards Sakura, whispering softly into her ear. "He certainly does have a short temper, doesn't he...?" Sakura responded with a brief nod of the head.

Death sighed a bit, just letting his head hang as he murmured to himself. "I really... really need think before I say something stupid..."

Syaoron just stood there, sighing a bit. He looked to Sakura. "... Let him go."

Sakura blinked a bit, her gaze shifting to her fiancé. "Hoe? Are you sure, Syaoron?"

The Chinese boy nodded, keeping his gaze fixated on Death. "Be warned, though... double-cross us, and **WE'LL** be the ones you have to worry about, not this thing and whatever else follows after it..."

Death was caught off guard by this sudden generosity. He couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Keheheheheh... Yeah, I hear ya loud and clear, Syaoron... You've got yourself a deal." Death was taken aback as Shadow and Windy seemed to just ooze right off of his form, seeping onto the floor.

Once the two cards had returned to their original forms, ACTUAL cards, their Mistress made her way past Death and began to gather them up all up.

With a single sigh, Death made his way to the window sill, taking it upon himself to sit on it. "So, where would you like me to start?"

Syaoron knelt down, picking up the cards alongside Sakura as he began to speak. "For one, where did you get those powers...?"

Death diverted his gaze to the corner where the little Ahriman lie unconscious as this question arose. "Huh, I don't see why you're asking. You figured out a decent half of it... What, that I'm 'Pure evil' and I can speak in a Demonic Tongue. That's what you guys said, correct?"

The four winced simultaneously as they heard this. Tomoyo's hands moved behind her back, grasping one another at the wrist out of anxiety. "How did you..."

Death shrugged softly, not even paying any attention to the Ebony-haired young lady currently fidgeting with her own hands. "Well, spying on you guys when you leave your window wide open isn't exactly a problem... I heard every last word, ya know..."

Sakura felt a twinge of guilt in her chest as she heard him say this, which was clear on the expression across her face.

Death waved his left hand nonchalantly through the air as he saw Sakura's face contort with regret. "Forget about it, Kinomoto. It's You were just tryin' to figure out your enemy. I give you some credit for that, so don't start getting' remorseful on me here. Anyhow..." He sighed softly, shifting so he could lay his back against the side of the window sill, averting his gaze to the morning sky. "... I'm not just any Half-Demon. I'm something that should never have been conceived, a creature that belongs in neither Heaven, nor Hell. Come to think of it, I shouldn't even be on this planet... You see, my mother, she was a Succubus, a Demoness that fed off the souls of mortal men. My father, though... he was an Angel."

If there were any eyes in the room that weren't on him before he spoke those words, there weren't anymore. This single comment brought the attention of the other four in the room right to him, accompanied by looks of shock and disbelief

Kero was totally baffled by what he heard, just floating slowly to the ground before he came to rest on the floor. "You have **GOT** to be pulling our legs..."

Death turned his head to gaze at the Guardian, a great sadness apparent in his eyes. "Kero, I more than anyone wish that I could say I was just kidding with you, but the reality is, I'm not... I know... I shouldn't exist. You're probably all thinking, 'How could a creature of Light and another of Darkness possibly come to breed?', or, 'How could any child like that survive when bred from creatures who's powers are meant to destroy one another?'. I honestly wish I could answer that, but I really, really don't know... I **do **know that I wasn't an only child. I had a younger sister named Rina, but in the end, that's really all I know about her. I don't know whether that means I'm meant to be alive, or that there were just two really big flukes the days we were born..."

Sakura took a seat on the bed, slightly irritated at Death's regard to his birth as 'a fluke'. "It's not a fluke that anyone's alive... If you were born, then there has to be a reason. You can't just put yourself down because of what runs through your blood..."

Death raised his head, gazing at the Card Mistress silently only for a moment or two. A weak grin then suddenly slipped across his lips. "Heheh... It's too bad not everyone can see it like you do, Kinomoto... the problem is, I've been hunted since I was a child... My sister... it's not likely that she's alive right now... When I was only 5, the residents of the village I was born and raised in were totally slaughtered. I was the only survivor because my parents stowed me away in some rubble and told me to stay put until it was safe... I didn't know at the time, but they were after me and my sister. I became an assassin a couple years later. My work was really sloppy at first, but as time went on, it cleaned up, and I was getting job offers from clients throughout multiple Realms. That's when those freaks who're after my head learned I was still alive. I couldn't keep up in that business anymore, so I became a mercenary. Can't say it got them to leave me alone, but at least I wasn't stationed at one place until I got an assignment..."

Syaoron got up from his position on the floor, his sword still held firmly within his grasp "So, that thing...?"

Death gave a solemn nod, his ponytail slipping over his shoulder and over the front of his body. "Yep. But it's too young to do any real damage. It probably just slipped in with the rest of the guys trying to kill me by mistake. The group of hunters who're after my head is no doubt made of hundreds of full grown Demons. Some of them are hundreds of years old, others in their **thousands**. They loathe the fact that I exist, and want me destroyed at any cost. Countless lives have been lost to these creatures in every Realm I stopped at solely because I was there to begin with... I can't fight them all by myself, though, so all I can do is run to another Realm. Normally, it takes them a while to track me down, but this time…" He cocked his head back and shut his eyes, balling his hands up into fists out of frustration and concern. "... They found me way too quickly..."

Sakura stood from her bed and walked up alongside Syaoron, interlacing the fingers of her right hand with those of the Chinese boy's left. "So, why don't you just go now...? I mean, you could throw them off, right...?"

Death sighed, his head lowered. "... I'm not sure... They found me so quickly this time I'm beginning to think it may just be pointless to even continue running away. Besides, even if I did run, they'd probably just destroy this city for kicks..." With one final sigh, he stood up off the window sill, gazing at the others.

Syaoron, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, all of them were lost in thought. It all just seemed so hopeless by this point. For a moment, it seemed like the only faint chance Tomoeda would have at remaining in one piece would be for Death to be turned in. Syaoron then looked up to Death, a solemn expression on his face. "Hey... you can travel through Dimensions, right?" Death nodded a bit, crossing his arms nonchalantly. "Yeah, how d'ya think I've been able to keep myself alive for this long? If I were only to run from one city to another, they'd track me down in no time and slaughter me. That kind of travel was my only chance for survival."

Syaoron tightened the grip on his sword further, his eyes deadlocked on Death's. "Well, why not ask someone from one of those other Dimensions for help? I'm sure they've probably got armies in at least one other out there that can handle this kind of problem."

Death let this thought process for a moment. Out of nowhere, he smiled, nodding a few times. "Yeah... y'know, I like where yer goin' with this, Syaoron. But there's one liiiiittle problem..."

Kero blinked a bit, his tail shifting back and forth idly as he looked up to Death from his position on the floor. "And what might that be?"

Death's newfound smile quickly shifted into a cynical look, his arms falling to his sides. "The problem is that I don't know WHAT Dimension would have said capabilities of dealing with this problem. There are probably millions of Dimensions out there, and any one of them could have what I'd be looking for. The REAL problem is that I don't have time to search them all myself."

All five of them sighed in unison, their heads sulking towards the ground as they lost themselves within the worlds of their own thoughts, trying to think of something that may keep Tomoeda from being totally obliterated.

Kero came from his thoughts before the others, gazing to Death sternly. "You know... I think I know someone who may be able to help with this. But you'll have to pay a high price, alright?"

Death looked silently at Kero for a moment with great intensity in his eyes. With a grin, the young man shifted his attention out the window he'd just been sitting in not a few moments ago. "If it helps me get rid of these pests once and for all, then I will. No price can be higher than what all of Tomoeda, possibly your World, will pay if we don't do something..."

Kero gave a swift nod as he looked to his three companions. "Guys, get ready, we're going on a road trip!"

* * *

Me: I've only had this chapter sitting here for the past 6 months...

Sakura: #Sighs# So it took as little effort as possible to fix up...

Me: EXACTLY!

Syaoron: No wonder the Megaman.EXE cast has no respect for you...

Me: Hey, they got PLENTY of respect for me. Ain't that right guys!

Roll.EXE: Um, about that...

Me: … #Sulks in a corner#

Roll.EXE: See what you made me do? I'm not even supposed to be in this story!

Syaoron: #Hands her a Megaman plushie#

Roll.EXE: Call me again any time! #Skitters off with the plushie in a vice grip#

Sakura: Well, the author'll pull himself together soon enough. See you all in the next chapter!

Me: Nobody loves me... #Draws in the dirt with a stick#


	7. Means of Travel

**The Angel of Black Wings Chapter 7 – Means of Travel**

Author: See? I haven't forgotten about you.

Syaoron: Shocking.

Sakura: You're referring to yourself differently now...

Author: I'm aware of that.

Kero: Why, exactly?

Author: Well, calling myself "Me" all the time sounds really unprofessional...

Meilin: But you're not...

Author: UNPROFESSIONAL!

Meilin: ALRIGHT ALREADY!

Author: Glad we have an understanding. Story time is now.

* * *

It was 10:32 on Saturday morning in Tomoeda, roughly four hours past the end of the conversation between Death, Sakura, Syaoron, Tomoyo and Keroberos. Four hours since they had resolved to leave town and visit a so-called 'Shop of Wishes'.

Death was extremely skeptical about the whole 'Wish Granting' ordeal. Having lead a harsh life from the age of 5 on, he believed not in wishes, but only in making one's way through life on their own. Even at Sakura's home when he learned exactly what their destination was, he had shown nothing but utter disbelief and scorn towards the idea of a 'Shop of Wishes'. Of course, this Realm, like all others before it, was different. For all he knew, in this world it could be very possible. Death resigned himself to this plan, a fact proven by his presence in their meeting place, the track field of Tomoeda Elementary School.

Sakura, Syaoron, Tomoyo and Kero all arrived at 10:45, the scheduled time of their rendezvous. Despite their presence, there was hesitation circling between them. Not only were they out to protect Tomoeda from a type of foe they had never so much as seen in their lives until that day, but they were about to set off with the young man who, to date, made two separate attempts to rob Sakura of her cards. But if they were going to achieve their goal and preserve the safety and well-being of their city and it's residents, this was something that had to be done.

Sakura sighed gently as she came to a stop on the dusty field, her hands in the pockets of a pair of light blue jeans. Dust rose around a pair of white sneakers with pink wings on the sides. A white long-sleeved shirt with a pink collar and wrist cuffs waved softly in the passing breeze. On her hip she wore a leather case containing all 52 of her cards. She perked an eyebrow in the direction of the young man dressed in black, wearing her regular smile. "I can't say that I'm surprised you're here before us..."

Death glanced out the corner of his eyes with a grin. He pushed himself off the school wall he was previously leaning against into an upright posture, his feet planted firmly in the ground. "I was half-hoping you slowpokes would get here early too so we could get a move on..."

Syaoron smirked slightly at the other young man's remark. "We had more preparations to make than you did, apparently." Syaoron tapped the flat side of his sword's blade upon his shoulder, greatly satisfied with it's presence in his hand. It had been ages since he had last brought the weapon out into the open air. He dipped his free hand into the pocket of a dark green sweater he wore over a white undershirt. Within the sweater's pocket were at least two-dozen of his spell talismans. He had a feeling in his gut that a mere one or two would probably not make the cut for the journey they were about to take. A pair of dark blue jeans and black boots concealed his legs and feet from the dust swirling about in the air.

Kero hovered in place behind Sakura, keeping his eyes fixated upon Death. Whether or not they had resolved to work together, the little Guardian still had his suspicions. He wouldn't be so foolish as to drop his guard just because of they all shared a common problem. "Alright, we're all here and accounted for, so let's get going. We can probably get to the shop by nightfall if we catch a bus in the next half hour."

Death chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head. "We COULD do that, or we COULD go about getting there within the next three minutes."

Tomoyo tilted her head only slightly to the side as she heard this, raising a question that was now on not only her mind, but the minds of the others as well. "Um, excuse me, but, how would we go about doing that? I don't believe Sakura has any Cards that could take us to our destination in such a short amount of time."

The half-Angel half-Incubus nodded, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "That's very true. Which is exactly why I'm going to do it... Tell me, do you four know what Chaos is? And not just the textbook definition, I mean to you truly know what creates Chaos in our world?"

There was only silence between them for a few moments as they pondered over this question. In the end, not even Kero, senior to the teenagers by a count of centuries, could answer.

Death sighed, shaking his head softly. He turned his back to them, a serious expression growing upon his face. "Chaos. Chaos is not just a state of panic brought on by stressful events. In fact, Chaos is a rip in the fabric of reality was we know it. It's created when the powers of Light and the powers of Darkness meet and clash. Normally the energies cancel one another out, or the more powerful of the two would dominate the fight. On extremely rare occasions though, the powers will actually merge. When the powers DO join, a tear in the fabric of space and time is created. Those who enter it are able to travel to different times, places, or even different Realms in which you may find creatures that did not exist in one particular Realm, or you may find ones identical to those in your Realm, but who serve different purposes. Get all that?" Death glanced over his shoulder, an embarrassed look finding it's way onto his face at what he saw. Apparently, while he had put Kero to sleep in mid-air, the three teenagers just stood there with dumb looks on their faces.

Syaoron raised his right hand slowly, just staring at Death for a moment before he spoke. "Can you say that again and break it down so you don't go entirely over our heads with this?"

Death smacked himself in the forehead as he groaned in frustration. He thought silently for a moment before turning his attention to the Chinese boy. "I'm Half-Demon and Half-Angel, I can rip apart time and space and go where ever and when ever I please. Better?"

Sakura nodded swiftly, sighing in relief. "Much."

Syaoron sighed as well, a look of distrust on his face. "I'm going to love seeing this..."

Death chuckled softly, turning his back to the teens once more. "Yeah, you will..." The half-Angel half-Incubus shut his eyes, holding his hands out to his sides as he began to concentrate. An aura rose from his feet, slowly crawling up his body, consisting of swirling black and white energies. Within seconds, two spheres appeared in his hands, one containing purely Demonic energy, the other containing that of Light. The spheres floated away from his palms, coming to a stop roughly 7 feet from his body. With his arms at his sides, he opened his eyes slowly, bringing his hands together and clapping them powerfully. As if attached by an iron bar, each respective energy ball followed his hands, both of them crashing together. Where one would expect a noise at this point, though, there was only silence. There was no more Black or White in the energy, only a shimmering gray orb. This orb expanded outward, stretching and growing until it was standing at a dead even 10 feet both tall and wide. Death grinned slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Figured out how to make this back when I was 10 years old. It was kinda an accident when I was training, but it's safe to say now that it proved beneficial to me... Let's get a move on now!"

Sakura stood in awe of the gate, even after Death's call for them to move. She had never felt magic like this before. It disturbed her horribly, yet at the same time in a contradictory manner, she had never been calmer. It actually took Syaoron giving her a quick shake by the shoulder to snap her out of her state of admiration. "S, sorry..."

The young man watched as the other three teenagers walked up towards the gate, Kero following closely behind Sakura. As soon as Tomoyo made her way forward, Death shot his arm out before her, bringing her to a dead halt. The instant her gaze focused upon him, Death shook his head slowly, a horribly serious expression upon his face. "You can't enter. It's not a place for someone without so much as basic combat experience, much less a significant Aura. You're soul would be ripped from your body the very instant that you stepped foot inside, and your body would merely be discarded as a piece of garbage..."

This statement shook Tomoyo to the core. She stumbled backwards at these words, nearly losing her balance and falling to the ground. She shook her head as she came to a stop 5 feet away from Death, trying to discard the fear within her heart. "B, but... I can't just..."

By this time, Sakura had made her way from the gate and up to Tomoyo. She smiled gently at her dear friend, reaching up and grasping her gently by the shoulders. "Tomoyo-Chan... it's alright. We'll only be gone for a little while. In the meantime, please try to be patient. I promise you, we'll all come back."

The Onyx-haired young lady sniffed slightly as tears came to her eyes. She suddenly stepped forward, embracing Sakura tightly. She was scared, afraid that she would lose the person she held closest to her heart forever. Even more so, she was tormented by the feelings of helplessness, that she could be of no assistance. "S, Sakura-Chan..."

Death groaned softly, rubbing the back of his head as he thought. After a moment, he snapped his fingers, digging down into the pocket of his black jeans and pulling out a small object. He walked to the two girls' sides and came to a halt, tapping the teary-eyed one on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, look... I know it ain't much comin' from me and all, but I can promise you she's going to come back in one piece." He then reached out and opened his hand, revealing a small crystal no larger than a common house key. "This is an extremely rare gem known as the Tracer. You simply hold it to your forehead and focus on who ever it is that you want to check up on. Once that's done, you can watch the person as they do whatever it is that they're doing. I use it to keep tabs on clients I can't trust, but I'm going to lend it to you so you can watch Kinomoto here. I'll be back for it when this is all over though, so don't you DARE lose it, or break it. It took me ages to get an artifact that rare. Clear?"

Tomoyo just stared at the crystal in Death's palm. She slowly dipped her hand down and grasped it, taking it and holding it firmly against her chest. A weak smile crept across her lips as she looked up, nodding ever so slightly. "Yes... thank you very much... I'll be sure to take good care of it."

Death sighed softly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced towards the pulsing portal. "Alright then. Let's get going. The gate's not gonna stay open forever, you know." He turned and walked towards Syaoron and Kero, who had been patiently standing at the gate while waiting upon the last two members of the group.

Sakura smiled, hugging Tomoyo once more before she made her own way towards the gate. "I'll be back, I promise!"

Death nodded as Sakura stopped beside him, looking between his three travel companions. "Alright, I'm going to go in. You follow IMMEDIATELY after me in a single file line. Keroberos, I recommend you ride your Mistress' shoulder or something. It'd be easy for a tiny body like yours to be swept away in the dimensional currents. And most importantly, don't stray from the path I take at all. If you do, you could end up God only knows where, and the chances of me ever finding and rescuing you from being stranded where ever are slim to none. Now, with all said, let's get a move on!" The instant he said these words, he turned on his heel, making his way into the gate. Syaoron followed not two footsteps behind him, vanishing into the mass of gray energy as well. Sakura sighed softly, clutching her Star Pendant as Kero landed on her shoulder. Taking one deep breath, she walked in swiftly, vanishing from sight.

Tomoyo watched in silence as the four vanished from view. She clutched the Tracer in one hand held firmly against her chest as the other hand came to rest atop it's sibling. There she remained, watching the gate begin to fade, blinking out of existence in a matter of seconds. She squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head as she stood alone in the track field. _'Everyone... be safe.'

* * *

_

Eriol: Not a very exciting chapter was it?

Author: Hey, sometimes ya gotta make that kinda sacrifice to get the story rollin'.

Eriol: How true.

Sakura: So, the 'Shop of Wishes' is...

Author and Kero: You'll see in the next chapter.

Sakura: Hoe! You too, Kero!

Kero: I like idea of suspense for those who don't read x—

Author: #Clamps his hand over Kero's head# CRAM IT!

Syaoron: ... do I even want to know?

Author: Like it or not, you and the readers who don't know will know next chapter.


End file.
